The Ring of Bellona
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: After nearly 4 years of absence, an old flame shows up at Buffy's doorstep, carrying with them a magical object that has the power to strip one of their Slayer powers forever.


**Hey all!**

 **This is just a little peek at a new Buffy fic I'm working on. Unfortunately, I am debating whether or not to discontinue The Next Savior, as I feel I jumped to conclusions too fast in that story, didn't think things through properly. I might start on it again when ONCE returns on March 5** **th** **, but for now, I'm trying something new. Here is a little tidbit of my new fic The Ring of Bellona. Please pretty please review, it really helps to have your feedback! Thanks!**

Nearly 6 years have passed, I was supposed to be living a normal life at 16 years old. Unfortunately, there's no shortcuts, no holes, nothing. It's not possible to escape from destiny. Do I regret moving to Sunnydale? Sometimes, sometimes it's too much to handle, to manage. Sometimes I even wish i was never born it gets so tough. But despite all the bad, there's been a lot of good. If I hadn't moved to Sunnydale, I wouldn't of met my best friends, Willow and Xander. They both mean the world to me, and I couldn't ask for better friends. Then there's Giles, my Watcher who has morphed into a Father figure for both myself and my Sister. I know the truth and so does she and everyone else, she's not my sister. These monks made her out of me, she's a part of me. That is something I'm never going to forget. One thing that does bug me nowadays, is mostly, confusion. Is being the Slayer really all that great? Or is there anyone in this world, that fears me...

I found Giles sitting on the couh in the living room. Willow, Xander and Dawn were having a separate conversation. I approached him, hoping he would have some answers to the questions that were punching a hole in my brain.

"Giles," he looked up from his book.

"Buffy, sit please," I sat next to him.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I've just been, thinking,"

"Thinking?"

"I know for the most part, being the Slayer is a good thing. You know I, protect the innocent from evil, while maintaning a, somewhat normal life,"

"Indeed,"

"But my question is this; Despite all the good in what I do, I can't help but wonder if there's people in this world that are scared, that, fear even the thought of a Slayer existing?"

I knew I was in for quite the chat as he took his glasses off.

"In Egypt, there are, people, cities infact, that believe the Slayer to be a myth, legend of sorts. An almost ancient being that, yes, some fear may come and destroy everything they hold dear,"

"Would I be killed if I went to Egypt? Would they recognize me? Know what I am?"

"Yes Buffy, if you went there, and they had the chance, they would kill you,"

"Best not plan a trip to Kyro anytime soon," Giles chuckled.

"Quite right,"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" I called.

I walked up to the front door and opened it, my eyes widened.

"Faith?"

"Hey B, long time no see," Faith smiled.

"Really long time, almost 3 years,"

"4 actually but yea. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, yea of course," she stepped inside and caught Giles' eye.

"Awe B got the Watcher at home now do ya?"

"Hello Faith," Giles greeted.

"Wicked, you still trainin?"

"When I have the time,"

"Five by five," she then caught sight of Dawn.

"Who's little sweetie pie over there?"

Dawn turned around and snarled.

"Faith,"

"Dawn, it's ok, she's a guest, I think," I frowned.

"Faith, this is Dawn, my Sister," Faith looked at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Your what?"

"Long story short, made by monks as a magical port key, and now she's not,"

"Fair enough. Red and Loverboy chillin here too?"

"Willow and Xander are in the kitchen,"

"Sweet! I'm starving! Make me somethin B?"

"I'll be back," Faith went and sat in front of Dawn.

"So, your the magical Sister,"

"What do you care?"

"Hey, I'm harmless, it's your own back ya gotta watch, not Buffy's,"

"Buffy will protect me if you try and kill me,"

"And why would I do that?"

"I've heard about you, Faith, rogue Slayer, kills everything that steps in front of her,"

"Well, I'm sitting in front of you, do I look like I've got a dagger at your throat?"

"No,"

"Then you got squat o worry about Sweets, I'm all bark and no bite,"

I came back into the livng room and handed Faith her sandwich.

"How do you feel about a cheese sandwich?" I said, handing the plate to her.

"Down!" she smiled.

"Willow and Xander are making a sandwich castle fit for a hungry princess if you'd like one too Dawn,"

"I'm ok, I'd like to know more about her,"

"I'm all ears honey," Faith said with her mouth half full.

"Did you kill with that demon Acathla?"

Faith looked at me.

"What are you doin' tell your little Sister horror stories about us?"

"She wanted to know. What was I supposed to do? Make up the past 4 years of my life?"

"Worth a shot. And no, that wasn't me. Buffy did it, to save us all. It's called sacrifice,"

"I know that. Buffy sacrificed herself to save the world,"

"Again?"

"It was an Apocalypse. Besides, it was either Dawn, or me. So what about you?"

"Been keepin' busy. Hid out in Vancouver for a bit, then hit LA. I visited a Witch, god remember her name, she gave a ring, said it could do something crazy,"

"Which was?" Faith looked at Dawn.

"Not for a little girl's ears," Dawn growled.

"Dawn, please," Dawn got up and marched up to her bedroom.

"Feisty little isn't she? I like it!"

"You were saying?"

"Yea, this thing, Buffy it can strip a Slayer of her powers. Everything that makes you the Slayer, it can all just go away as soon as yo put this ring on,"

"You put it on?"

"No! No, I put it in my pocket. Before I left LA, I had an encounter with a few vamps. There was at least 8 of them, and B I ended them all, except for ne. He was strong as hell, had me in a head lock, but I showed him who's boss!"

"Did you stake him?"

"Nah, I grabbed him by the cock,"

"Lovely,"

"Right?" she smiled.

"Buffy?" Willow called.

"In here Will!" Willow entered the living room and almost fell on the coffee table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked Faith.

"Ooh, Red's got a potty mouth now? I've been gone for way too long!"

"And for good reason,"

"Hey, I don't mean no trouble, just came to hang for a bit,"

"Faith says she found something that can strip a Slayer of their powers,"

"Really?"

"For real,"

"So, what exactly is this object?"

"Something I tore off a vamp I almost staked while in LA. Came from a Roman Goddess, Bellona I think,"

"The Roman Goddess of War," said Willow.

"Right, yea so it was either I got the ring, or het met my pointy stick. Obviously, I won the cat fight," she smiled.

"When were you in LA?" I questioned.

"Not too long ago,"

"What did he look like?"

"Who?"

"The Vampire,"

"Awe B, I wish you could've seen this bad boy. All decked out in a long black leather coat, real Emo slicked back white hair, this wicked scar on his brow. Man if I had the chance, I would've taken him right there and then and just-,"

"Faith! Did you catch his name?"

"He said William, though I'm sure he was fakin'. No vamp that reckless could be named William,"

"Spike," I said.

"Spike? Oh no B, please tell me I didn't try to kiss old "Oh no, oh me oh my, Passions is on! Timmy's down a bloody well! Again," she imitated, shooting me a look.

"He had the ring?"

"Yea, but I totally snatched it from-," she said, digging a hand in her pocket.

'The hell? B I swear it was in my pocket!"

"One thing to remember about Spike, he's sneakier than a blind mouse," Willow joked.

"B you do realize what happens if he has it," I frowned at her.

"He puts that thing on his finger, he's dust!"

"What?"

"That ring is like a stake, only worse, it dusts Vampire, but evenn when he's dusted, he still faces pain,"

"The ring destroys his physical prescense, but remains with his spirit, forever torturing,"

"What Red said,"

"What do you think he's doing wih it now?" asked Willow.

"Probably about to try it on for size!" Faith exclaiemd as she jumped up.

Beofre i could take another step, she grabbed my arm.

"Hey B, don't lie to me. I know you feel for old Spike, and if we don't catch him now, you'll be marrying a big pile of dust,"

"Marry? Are you serious!" I yelled.

Faith raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Buffy, is this your ring! Dawn's clueless!" Spike yelled from the backyard.

"That son of a bitch," Faith cursed as her, Willow and myself ran for the back porch.


End file.
